Piltover
right|275px to prosperujące i postępowe miasto, którego władza i wpływy stają się coraz większe. To centrum kultury Valoranu, gdzie sztuka, rzemiosło, handel oraz innowacja stoją ramię w ramię. Piltover nie zawdzięcza swojej potęgi silnej armii, lecz prężnie rozwijającemu się handlowi i innowacyjności. Miasto mieści się na klifach nad dzielnicą i wygląda na ocean. Floty statków przepływają przez jego olbrzymie morskie bramy, przywożąc towary z całego świata. Generowane w ten sposób zyski przyczyniły się do niesamowitego rozwoju miasta. Piltover od zawsze było miastem, w którym można dorobić się fortuny i realizować marzenia. Prężnie rozwijające się klany handlowe dofinansowują rozwój najbardziej niesamowitych przedsięwzięć: wielkich dekoracji artystycznych, niezwykłych badań hextechowych oraz architektonicznych arcydzieł. Ponieważ coraz więcej wynalazców zaczyna interesować się hextechem, Piltover stało się domem najwspanialszych rzemieślników na świecie. __TOC__ Opis center|600px|thumb|Lokalizacja Piltover Piltover znane też jako Miasto Postępu, to największy ośrodek najnowocześniejszych technologii, handlu oraz znanych akademii w Valoranie. Lokalizacja Miasto położone jest na przesmyku, który oddziela północną część Valoranu od południowej. Słoneczne Wrota right|350px Najważniejsza lokalizacja w Piltover. Jest to potężna brama oddzielająca północną część Valoranu od południowej a jednocześnie stanowi szlak morski pomiędzy wschodem a zachodem. Została zbudowana jako konieczność dla miasta, aby mieć większe zyski z handlu. Ze względu na swoją wielkość i położenie niedaleko klifu, w trakcie Dnia Postępu wywołała taką niestabilność geologiczną, która zatopiła większą część . Co roku obchodzone jest święto jako moment rozwoju Piltover jak i dzień pamięci dla poległych w Zaun. Akademia Nauki i Postępu Yordli right|350px|thumb|Gwiazdowa Aleja Przed uzyskaniem trzeciego doktoratu, był już najsłynniejszym naukowcem wśród Yordlów. Jego miejsce zamieszkania nie miało mu już nic więcej do zaoferowania. Najświetniejsze akademie w wysuniętym na północ Piltover zaoferowały mu, żeby spróbował swoich sił w Mieście Postępu. Wiedząc, że bez swoich rodaków czułby się osamotniony, Heimerdinger zebrał Yordlów o zamiłowaniach podobnych do jego, by towarzyszyli mu w jego podróży. Tak właśnie powstał zalążek słynnej Yordlowskiej Akademi Nauk i Postępu. Heimerdinger stał się najbardziej szanowanym umysłem ówczesnego wieku, a jego akademia stała się wiodącą instytucją naukową w Valoranie. Samodzielnie dokonał wielu naukowych odkryć, zagłębiając się w świat techmaturgii, wprowadzając ulepszenia do popularnych obecnie gwieździstych lasek oświetlających wiele ulic miast-państw. Dwór Błękitnego Wiatru To miejsce znajdujące się w północnej części Piltover, w którym swoje siedziby mają najważniejsze i najbardziej wpływowe rody metropolii takie jak Madera, , Arvino, Morichi, Giopara czy Cadwalder. Incognium Zindela z Runeterry Znajdująca się na Placu Incognito wielka sfera to miejsce spotkań mieszkańców metropolii. Jednak sfera jest nieaktywna od czasów tajemniczego zniknięcia twórcy w zeszłym roku. Zakłady Piltover right|150px Chcąc znaleźć odpowiedni miejsca do budowania nowych techmaturgicznych maszyn, wybudował poza terenami Akademii Zakłady Piltover. W krótkim czasie stały się one najbardziej znanym zakładem w . Jego współwłaściciel i dyrektor maszynowy lubi majstrować przy różnych maszynach a dodatkowo, sam zakład oferuje możliwość wycieczki po fabryce. Inne right|300px|thumb|Sfera Zindela na Placu Incognito W Piltover rozróżniamy też takie miejsca jak: *Dom — najbardziej znany dom w Piltover, w którym mieszka Ezreal jak i trzymane są artefakty takie jak posążki nieznanego *Departament Policji Piltover — główny budynek Patrolu Piltover *Gwiazdowa Aleja — plac się w płd. części miasta, na którym znajdują się wejścia do banków **Eliptyczny Skarbiec — jeden z banków, obecnie najpilniej strzeżony ze wszystkich **Skarbiec Mechaniczny — jeden z banków, dawniej najpilniej strzeżony (do czasu słynnego rabunku i ) **Skarbiec Piltover — główny bank miasta *Laboratorium — główne laboratorium wybitnego naukowca z Akademii *Laboratorium — główne laboratorium piltoviańskiego bohatera *Rezydencja Revecka — dawna rezydencja Corina Revecka, słynnego wynalazcy i jego córki *Zoo Piltover — ogród zoologiczny, który został zdewastowany przez Kultura Handel napędza Piltover, a jako że miasto trzyma w ryzach szlak morski pomiędzy wschodem a zachodem, jego kufry nieustannie wypełnione są złotem. W efekcie znacząco powiększyło swoje granice, jako że jego armie i dostawy zapasów mogą teraz z łatwością pokonywać ogromne dystanse. Pozwala to również na istnienie , jako przystani dla piratów i łupieżców, którzy polują na statki podróżujące do i z Piltover. Klimat wokół Piltover zazwyczaj jest łagodny, ale gdy temperatura ulega gwałtownej zmianie, mgła zasnuwa doki i magazyny. Na nabrzeżach stale panuje gwar i każdy, kto pochwalić się może silnym grzbietem z łatwością znajdzie tu zatrudnienie. W każdej chwili usłyszeć tu można setkę narzeczy i dostrzec statki z portów całego świata, przepływające codziennie przez Słoneczne Wrota. Handel Handel morski jest podstawą rosnącego bogactwa majętnych klanów Piltover. Szczegółowa wiedza o licznych morskich szlakach handlowych i miastach portowych (a także ich zarządcach) jest zazdrośnie strzeżona i przekazywana tylko godnym następcom. Jago Medarda spędził wiele lat życia na żegludze, zbijając fortunę klanu Medardów. Jego wymięte (i często poprawiane) mapy kryją liczne wskazówki dla tych, którzy szukają szczęścia na pełnym morzu. Hextech right|250px Hextech to niedawno odkryta mieszanka magii technologii, dzięki której powstają wyjątkowe artefakty, które mogą być używane przez każdego, nie tylko przez garstkę biegłą w swojej dziedzinie. W procesie tym wykorzystana zostaje magiczna moc, wydobywana z niezwykle rzadkich kryształów, której potęga ograniczona jest jedynie wyobraźnią użytkowników. Dzięki niej powstać mogą niezwykłe dzieła, od napędów maszyn, aż po promienie skupionego światła, zdolnego przeciąć najtwardszą stal. Proces tworzenia hextechów jest ściśle strzeżoną tajemnicą i nie ma dwóch twórców, którzy wykorzystywaliby tę samą metodę. Dzięki temu każdy z hextechowych przedmiotów to unikalny artefakt o niezwykłej urodzie, tworzone na zamówienie dzieło, którego wytworzenie zajmuje całe lata. Święta W Piltover są obchodzone następujące święta: *'Festiwal Lotów' — coroczny festiwal, w którym głównym punktem imprezy jest prezentacja najnowszych technologii i wynalazków w celach pokojowych. Odbywają się także od 16 lat wyścigi zeppelinów pomiędzy Piltover a Zaunem. *'Dzień Postępu' — główne święto Piltover obchodzone z okazji otworzenia Słonecznych Wrót, dzięki czemu miasto zaczęło w bardzo szybkim tempie bogacić się. Ulice są wypełnione kolorowymi chorągiewkami, sztandarami z herbem miasta i ludźmi z całej . Ubiór 175px|right Kosmopolityczna natura Piltover sprawia, że wśród jego mieszkańców panuje taka sama różnorodność, jak w samym mieście, co sprawia, że posiadają oni specyficzny charakter. Mieszkańcy Piltover są zwykle niezależni, nie oczekują od nikogo wyręki i zawsze starają się być lepsi. Nie lubią, gdy obcy wtrącają się w ich sprawy, a w otwartym, wolnym rynku widzą podstawę stałego dobrobytu miasta. Na salonach Piltover trendy szybko pojawiają się i odchodzą w niebyt i chociaż większość mieszkańców nosi się z jak największą dozą formalizmu i funkcjonalności, są też tacy, którzy przekraczają granice dobrego smaku i zdrowego rozsądku, obnosząc się zbytnio swoim bogactwem. Waluta right|100px Pomimo, że w Piltover można zobaczyć walutę ze wszystkich zakątków świata, to miasto posiada własną mennicę. Główną walutą Miasta Postępu są Złote Hexy (nazwa zaczerpnięta od Hextech) i Srebrne Trybiki. Ze względu na to, że miasto jest światowym centrum handlu, waluta ma bardzo silną pozycję gospodarczą na świecie. Wierzenia: Szara Pani right|200px|thumb|Pomnik Wielkiej Ewolucji Kościół Wielkiej Ewolucji jest odwiedzany zarówno przez Piltovańczyków jak i Zaunitów. Grupa ta została prawdopodobnie założona przez , który widzi w przyszłości człowieka wyewoluowanego z mięsnego ciała do stalowej maszyny. Dzięki połączenie ciała z metalem bądź zastąpienie go maszyną, naznaczyła jego dzieło głosząc, że techmaturgia oczyści ich ze słabości ludzkiej powłoki. Grupa religijna rośnie z dnia na dzień. Osoby niebędące ulepszone metalem nie są mile widziane w kościele. Ale Wielka Ewolucja często odwiedza chore osoby, u których jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji zagrażającemu życiu jest wstawienie metalowych implantów. Jest to główny klucz szerzenia kultu wśród społeczności Piltover jak i Zaunu. Szara Pani jest świętą patronką Wielkiej Ewolucji. Jej witraż usytuowany jest w kościele i jest głównym punktem zbiórki czcicielu ruchu. Jest wykonany z ołowiu i ze szkła. W tym miejscu w trakcie Dnia Postępu, członkowie świętują starą, zaunańską tradycję złożenia czegoś osobistego przed jej wizerunkiem. Najczęściej jest to część ciała np. gałka oczna. Jest obchodzony od czasu "incydentu" - otworzenia Słonecznych Wrót, w wyniku którego część Zaun została zalana przez morze. Mieszkańcy musieli odbudować dzielnicę na tle wzbogacania się Piltover. Wynalazki center|700px Pomimo tego, że miasto produkuje ogromne ilości sprzętu technologicznego i przemysłowego, sami mieszkańcy preferują zachowania i technologie proekologiczne. Wynalazki i Akademii: * Siedmio-Wglądowe Soczewki: wynalazek wykorzystywany m.in. przez , które pozwalają na widzeniu w większym zakresie widma światła niż normalni ludzie. * Gwieździste Laski: urządzenia hextechowe emitujące światło, które oświetlają wiele ulic państw-miast. * Rozpoznawczy Operacyjny Frontowiec Latający: pojazd latający, wykorzystywany jako podstawa Sił Ekspedycyjnych . * Wyciągacz Many (Maszyna D.O.O.M; od D'rain '''O'ut 'O'f 'M'ana '''Machine): urządzenie eksperymentalne mające na celu wyssanie magii na danym terenie. * Bot Ratunkowo-Patrolowy: automat zajmujący się poszukiwaniem zaginionych osób w mieście. * Bot Wartowniczy: robot, który ma za zadanie patrolowanie ulic i zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa mieszkańcom. * : działko przenośnio-stacjonarne rażące kulami hextech lub wiązką lasera. Przyrząd ten wymaga monitoringu oraz źródła ciepła. Protokoły zaawansowane pozwalają postawić cięższą wersję działka – . Pozwala zadawać większe obrażenia, minusem jest jednak szybkie rozładowanie baterii, co powoduje autodestrukcję działka. * : nakierowywane miniaturowe rakiety, zdolne porazić wroga ogniem skupionym lub rozproszonym. Mogą być także wypuszczane . * : elektromagnetyczny granat, który przy uderzeniu wysyła rażące falę elektryczne, chwilowo osłabiające lub doprowadzające do całkowitego zablokowania funkcji sensorycznych. W przypadku potrzeby szybkiej i wysoko skutecznej kontroli tłumu można użyć . Ta wersja ma większe pole rażenia oraz możliwość trzykrotnego odbicia się od ziemi. * : szybko działające, półautomatyczne nanoboty techmaturgiczne wykorzystywane do naprawy maszyn lub leczenia rannych. * : transformująca się broń , która potrafi zamienić się w . * : potężne ciężkie rękawice to zmodyfikowane rękawice golema autorstwa służące do niszczenia wrót skarbców czy ścian. Ustrój Piltover ma bardzo empatyczny i postępowy rząd. Obywatele miasta wspólnie wskazują na swoich przedstawicieli znanych jako mężów stanu. W celu poprawy spraw społecznych i środowiskowych miasta-państwa, przedstawiciele chcą bardzo szybko ustalić najbliższe cele i dążą do szybkiego wdrażania nowych technologii. Dodatkowo Piltover to najmniej zmilitaryzowane miasto-państwo Valoranu. Jednakże miasto może pochwalić się dużą flotą okrętów wojennych w celu ochrony Słonecznych Wrót. Patrol Piltover 150px|left Piltover jest miastem eksportującym drogie maszyny w najnowszej technologii. Stanowi to łakomy kąsek dla wszelkiego rodzaju złodziei i potężnych gangów. Aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo w mieście, postanowiono połączyć wiedzę naukową z urzędem bezpieczeństwa. Urzędnicy miasta postanowili wykorzystać technologię i stworzyć kilkanaście oddziałów prewencyjnych, zwanych jako Patrol Piltover. Służą one jako zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa, każdemu w potrzebie na terenie Piltover. Na czele każdego oddziału staje szeryf, a wśród nich . Każdy oddział jest stworzony i przeszkolony w zwalczaniu określonego zagrożenia. W celu poszukiwawczych zaginionych osób, stosuje się Boty Ratunkowo-Patrolowe – wynalazek . Unosząc się nad Piltover, skanują teren w poszukiwaniu danej osoby. Kiedy zostanie znaleziona, wysyłane są oddziały ratunkowe, które mają zaginionego szybko przetransportować do centrum medycznego. Osoba jest wtedy pod specjalistyczną opieką przez 24 godziny na dobę. W celu zwalczania przestępczości stosuje się Boty Wartownicze. Skanują ulicę, unieszkodliwiając przestępców zapewniając bezpieczeństwo. Jednakże były nieskuteczne w przypadku przestępczyni znanej jako . Relacje Wiele znakomitych umysłów z Bandle City przeniosło się do założonego przez Akademii Nauki i Postępu Yordli, dzięki czemu, yordle mogły się spełniać naukowo. Piltover ma wielu uzdolnionych członków z tamtego regionu jak czy . Broń dla Bandle City jest produkowana głównie w Piltover. Dodatkowo produkują uzbrojenie także dla Miasta Postępu np. pojazdy latające czy systemy obronne w postaci wież i murów obronnych. Jako największy czarny rynek w Runeterze, Bilgewater handluje wszelkiego rodzaju splądrowanym bądź ukradzionym towarem z Piltover. Dzięki czemu, miasto na archipelagu może istnieć jako nacja. Choć Demacia i Piltover mają różnice pod względem rządowym i społecznym, są do siebie przyjaźnie nastawione. Współpracę potęguje fakt powiązania z . Jednak naukowcy Piltover muszą posiadać specjalną odprawę od urzędnika demaciańskiego, aby moc przeprowadzać eksperymenty na terenie Demacii. Choć chodzą pogłoski, że Piltover nie może prowadzić handlu z Demacią ze względu na swe położenie wobec Noxusu. Noxus jako najsilniejsza nacja w otacza przesmyk, na którym znajduje się Piltover, to jest od niego uzależniony pod względem handlu. Spowodowane jest to lokalizacją południowych ziem wobec północnych i jest jedyną drogą dla statków. Z tego powodu, podejmuje wszystkie możliwe środki mające za cel inwigilację Piltover w każdej warstwie społecznej, aby w przyszłości zdobyć metropolię. Wraz z Piltover stanowią wielką metropolię, pomimo że są oddzielnymi nacjami. Znajdująca się poniżej Miasta Postępu "dzielnica", jest biedniejsza i wyniszczona przez dawny kataklizm wywołany przez Miasto Postępu. Pomimo, że wzajemnie się nie lubią i ścigają się między sobą pod względem technologicznym, to mają wspólne podłoże historyczne, społeczne, kulturowe oraz geograficzne (Piltover jest usytuowane dosłownie nad Zaunem). Historia Budowa kanału right|325px Rządzących miastem usytuowanym na brzegu przesmyku męczył widok statków wyruszających w długą podróż wokół południowego kontynentu, która często trwała wiele miesięcy. Zatrudnili najsłynniejszych naukowców, aby wykorzystali pokaźne zasoby chemiczne odkryte niedawno w okolicy w celu utworzenia olbrzymiej drogi wodnej, która zjednoczyłaby morza Valoranu. Pogłoski o kanale szybko rozeszły się wśród żeglarzy. Taka droga otworzyłaby niezliczone okazje do handlu, umożliwiła łatwiejsze pokonywanie niebezpiecznych wód, skróciła czas przebywania na morzu oraz umożliwiła transport łatwo psujących się dóbr. Zbliżyłaby wschód z zachodem, zachód ze wschodem, a przede wszystkim — przyniosłaby zmianę. Dzięki temu kanałowi żeglarze nie potrzebowaliby wiatrów - ducha wiatru, który sprzyjała wszystkim tym, którzy chcieli mieć bezpieczną podróż przez nieprzewidywalny ocean oraz chroniły statki przed klifami Valoranu. Nie musieliby budować kunsztownych ołtarzy ani wyglądać drozdów na burzowym horyzoncie. Bezpieczeństwo i szybkość ich statków nie zależały już od nieprzewidywalnego bóstwa, ale od pomysłowości człowieka. Wraz z postępem prac na przestrzeni dekad, Janna została zapomniana. Jej ołtarze uległy zniszczeniu, rozebrane na kawałki przez mewy, a jej imię rzadko wspominano, nawet gdy zimą wody stawały się wzburzone i niebezpieczne. Otwarcie kanału było radosnym świętem. Tysiące chemtechowych urządzeń umieszczono wzdłuż przesmyku. Rządzący miastem zebrali się na uroczyste odpalenie ładunków, które podróżni z całego świata oglądali z uśmiechami na twarzach i dumą w sercach. Urządzenia zostały aktywowane. Chemiczne opary roztapiające skały zaczęły się wydobywać. Wybuchy rozbrzmiały w całym przesmyku. Zbocza klifów poczęły pękać. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Zebrani usłyszeli ryk wody oraz syk gazu. W tym momencie rozległy się krzyki. W ciągu nadchodzących lat nikt nie poznał dokładnej przyczyny katastrofy. Niektórzy twierdzili, że to niestabilność bomb chemicznych; inni, że to błędy w obliczeniach inżynierów. Niezależnie od przyczyny, wybuchy spowodowały reakcję łańcuchową, która wstrząsnęła całym przesmykiem. Całe dzielnice zapadały się do oceanu, a prawie połowa mieszkańców miasta musiała walczyć o życie z rwącymi prądami wschodnich i zachodnich mórz. Gdy tysiące ludzi zniknęło pod falami, zaczęli błagać o pomoc, modląc się, aby ktoś ich ocalił. Wzywali Jannę, którą do niedawna zawsze wypowiadali podczas niebezpieczeństwa na morzu. Dotknięta nagłą falą zdesperowanych błagań o pomoc bogini odczuła, że przepełnia ją moc tak wielka jak nigdy przedtem. Wielu z tych, którzy wpadli do wody, już utonęło, ale gdy chmury toksycznego chemgazu zaczęły wydobywać się z pęknięć w ulicach, zatruwając i dusząc setki wdychających je ludzi, Janna wiedziała, jak pomóc. Zniknęła w w chmurze gazu, który przytłaczał bezsilne ofiary narodzin wielkiego kanału. Uniosła kostur wysoko i zamknęła oczy, gdy otaczał ją wiatr — wichura tak potężna, że ci, którzy ją wezwali, obawiali się, że zostaną pochłonięci lub rozszarpani na strzępy. Jej kostur lśnił coraz jaśniejszym błękitem, a ona uderzyła nim o ziemię, rozpraszając gaz jednym, potężnym uderzeniem wiatru. Ci, którzy wezwali Jannę, wzięli głęboki oddech i spojrzeli na kobietę, która ich uratowała, przysięgając, że nigdy o niej nie zapomną. Po tym wszystkim podmuch wiatru przeleciał po ulicach i Janna zniknęła... Chociaż niektórzy twierdzą, że widzieli, jak jasnoniebieski ptak zakładał gniazdo na wysokiej wieży z żelaza i szkła, która górowała nad miastem. Wiele lat po tym, jak naprawiono miasto zwane , a nad nim zbudowano lśniące miasto , imię Janny wspomina się w niezliczonych historiach, które opowiadają o wędrownym duchu wiatru, przybywającym w czasach wielkiej potrzeby. Niektórzy powiadają, że gdy Szarość Zaun staje się zbyt gęsta, Janna ją rozprasza, a następnie znika równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Gdy oprych na usługach chemicznego barona przesadza lub gdy nikt nie reaguje na krzyki ofiar, potężny podmuch wiatru może przelecieć ulicą i przybyć na pomoc tym, którym nikt nie chce pomóc. Znalezienie zaginionego chłopca Patrol Piltover znalazł zaginionego wynalazcę, który zaginął 3 miesiące temu. Urzędnicy zmobilizowały wszystkie siły, aby odnaleźć 14-letniego wynalazcę techmaturgicznego. Odkrył on chorobę wysuszania, jednak sam został nią dotknięty. Ratownicy szybko przetransportowali go do miasta-państwa, gdzie został poddany kwarantannie, aby zapobiec szerzeniu się choroby. Jego źródłem był dziwny organ chłopca, który zarażał resztę ciała. Pomimo najlepszej pomocy lekarskiej, choroby nie udało się wyleczyć. Po pewnym czasie, zaprzestano wysiłków wobec nieuleczalnej choroby. Hextechowy Saper right|200px urodził się z talentem do majsterkowania, ale był nietypowy jak na yordlowego naukowca – chaotyczny i hiperaktywny. Chcąc zostać równie szanowanym wynalazcą co , w szaleńczym zapale tworzył ambitne projekty. Ośmielały go zarówno wybuchowe porażki, jak i bezprecedensowe odkrycia. Wieści o pracy Ziggsa dotarły do Akademii w Piltover, której profesorzy zaprosili go, by zademonstrował swoje dzieła. Charakterystyczna dla niego niedbałość w sprawach bezpieczeństwa sprawiła, że prezentacja zakończyła się przedwcześnie, gdyż silnik hextechowy Ziggsa przegrzał się i eksplodował, tworząc ogromną wyrwę w ścianie Akademii. Profesorzy otrzepali się z kurzu i poprosili go o opuszczenie budynku. Zrozpaczony Ziggs przygotował się do powrotu do w niesławie. Jednakże nim to uczynił, grupa szpiegów z Zaun zinfiltrowała Akademię i porwała jej profesorów. Wojsko Piltover wytropiło porwanych w więzieniu w Zaun, jednak broń Yordlów nie była w stanie zniszczyć jego ufortyfikowanych ścian. Zdeterminowany Ziggs zaczął pracować nad nową bronią – szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jego talent do przypadkowego demolowania może pomóc ocalić porwanych. Niebawem stworzył nową kategorię hextechowych bomb. Zaopatrzony w te prototypy, Ziggs udał się do Zaun i wkradł na teren więzienia. Rzucił w budynek ogromną bombę i z radością patrzył, jak ściana rozpada się w pył. Następnie przegonił strażników, ciskając materiałami wybuchowymi. Udał się do celi, wysadził drzwi i poprowadził porwanych ku wolności. Po powrocie do Akademii profesorzy przyznali mu honorowy tytuł Dziekana Demolowania. Obrońca Jutra left|200px Jako rodzimy mieszkaniec Piltover, wierzy w cechy przewodnie tego miasta: wynalazczość. Odkrywczość. Niepodróżowanie do Zaun, jeśli tylko jest taka możliwość. Dzięki temu, jak dobrze zna się na maszynerii, Jayce został najmłodszym praktykantem, którego objął patronatem klan Giopara, jeden z najbardziej szanowanych klanów z Piltover. Nie zaskoczyło to mężczyzny, który przyjął ofertę i spędził młodość na tworzeniu potencjalnych urządzeń hextechowych i zmiennych multinarzędzi dla robotników w mieście: czy to kluczy, zmieniających się w łomy, kilofów, zdolnych do przemiany w łopaty czy młotów, które transformowały się w narzędzia burzące, jeśli tylko bateria miała wystarczającą moc. Wszystko, co tworzył, sprawiało, że jego rówieśnicy wypadali blado. Większość rzeczy przychodziła mu bez trudu i nigdy nie rozumiał, czemu inni mieli problemy z czymś, co uważał za proste sprawy. W związku z tym wszyscy, z którymi pracował, uznawali go za aroganta, który nigdy nie zwalnia tempa, by pomóc innym. Z czasem miał coraz mniej cierpliwości, a jednocześnie jego zachowanie stawało się coraz bardziej odległe od zasad decorum. Tylko jedna osoba była w stanie dorównać mu inteligencją, wydając się przy tym nie zważać na jego pychę. Miał on na imię . Poznali się na obowiązkowej imprezie z okazji Dnia Postępu i zaprzyjaźnili przy rozmowie o tym, jak bardzo nie chce im się przebywać na przyjęciu. Wkrótce potem zaczęli ze sobą współpracować. Viktor poszerzył horyzonty Jayce'a i podważył wiele jego założeń. Ten drugi chciał ulepszać ludzkość za pomocą wszechstronnej technologii, a ten pierwszy − rozwiązać problemy, które ją trapiły, takie jak słabość powłoki cielesnej czy nielogiczne uprzedzenia. Ciągle kłócili się ze sobą, ale nigdy nie poruszali spraw osobistych. Chociaż mieli różne metody, wiedzieli, że mają wspólny cel. Ponadto poddani byli ostracyzmowi kolegów: Viktor z powodu niekonwencjonalnego podejścia, a Jayce przez swoją postawę. Razem stworzyli mechaniczny kombinezon dla pracowników portowych w Piltover; taki, który był dość wytrzymały, by zwiększyć siłę użytkownika, a jednocześnie dość lekki, by ten nie zatonął od razu, jeśli wpadnie do wody. Jednakże znaleźli się w impasie, gdy projekt następnej wersji kombinezonu, autorstwa Viktora, zakładał implant chemtechowy, który zwiększyłby dziesięciokrotnie siłę pracownika, usuwając przy tym zmęczenie i nie pozwalając na wpadnięcie w panikę czy lekceważenie poleceń zwierzchników. Viktor uznał to za wspaniały sposób na uniknięcie wypadków przy pracy, lecz Jayce stwierdził, że to niemoralne podejście do wolnej woli. Naukowcy niemal wszczęli bójkę z powodu tego projektu. W końcu Jayce ostrzegł akademię przed wynalazkiem Viktora i ten drugi został pozbawiony wsparcia i poddany ostatecznemu ostracyzmowi. Viktor był dla Jayce'a niemal przyjacielem − po ich kłótni ten drugi wrócił do pracy w samotności. Stał się jeszcze bardziej odizolowany. Miał jeszcze mniej cierpliwości dla innych. Gdy pracował w odosobnieniu, odkrywcy klanu Giopara znaleźli niebieski kryształ, ukryty pod piaskami pustyni . Chociaż Jayce zgłosił się do prac nad nim (konkretnie zasugerował, że inni badacze klanu nie są na tyle inteligentni, by osiągnąć jakiekolwiek rezultaty), jego brak taktu sprawił, że Giopara przekazali artefakt innym naukowcom. Po wielu miesiącach prac doszli oni do wniosku, że kryształ był bezwartościowy. To wyssany z mocy głaz. Rozczarowani przywódcy klanu przekazali go Jayce'owi, zakładając że nawet on nie odkryje nic nowego mimo swego niesamowitego intelektu. Coś w krysztale przemawiało do Jayce'a. Nawet więcej, śpiewało do niego. Z jakiegoś powodu był przekonany, że shurimański klejnot wciąż kryje w sobie tajemnice. Spędził całe miesiące, testując kryształ. Umieścił go w wirówce; rozgrzał go do czerwoności i zamroził; grzebał przy nim, obserwował go i stawiał hipotezy oraz walił głową w swój miedziany pantograf. Jayce nie przywykł do ciężkiej pracy; ten przeklęty kryształ był pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła wyzwanie jego intelektowi. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, jak czuli się jego rówieśnicy, starając się rozwikłać jakiś problem i musząc stawić czoła własnym ograniczeniom. Było to frustrujące. I nie fair. Po wielu eksperymentach, Jayce'owi udaje się odkryć działanie kryształu a wkrótce potem, do jego laboratorium wszedł Viktor. Od czasu wygnania go przez społeczność naukową Piltover, Viktor pracował nad tajnym projektem w Zaun. W końcu zrozumiał jak ziścić swe marzenie – jak pozbyć się chorób, głodu i nienawiści. Jeśli Jayce do niego dołączy, osiągną razem więcej, niż ktokolwiek z Piltover czy Zaun: ocalą ludzkość przed samą sobą. Jayce słyszał już taki monolog od Viktora. Nigdy nie podobało mu się, dokąd prowadził jego tok myślenia. Viktor twierdził, że do swojej Wielkiej Ewolucji potrzebuje tylko jednej rzeczy – źródła mocy, takiego jak kryształ Jayce'a. Ten nie zgodził się, twierdząc, że tak naprawdę Viktorowi potrzebny jest kompas moralny. Viktor, rozdrażniony obcesowym podejściem Jayce'a, rzucił się na niego, odebrał mu kryształ i uderzył go, pozbawiając przytomności. Kiedy Jayce obudził się kilka godzin później, zauważył, że choć shurimański kryształ znikł, Viktor nie dostrzegł mniejszego odłamka. Wiedział, że cokolwiek planuje dawny przyjaciel, to musi zbliżać się do ukończenia projektu, skoro podjął tak drastyczne środki. Nie wiedział, jak ma wyglądać Wielka Ewolucja Viktora, ale podejrzewał, że nie ma w niej miejsca na wolną wolę. Nie tracąc ani chwili, wziął odłamek i zainstalował go w ogromnym, zmiennokształtnym młocie – narzędziu do wyburzania, które porzucił jakiś czas temu z powodu braku odpowiedniego źródła zasilania. Nie wiedział, gdzie wybrał się Viktor, ale czuł, jak hextechowy młot wibruje, przyciągając go nie na północ, południe, wschód lub zachód, lecz w dół – ku podziemnemu miastu Zaun. Rozpoczynając swą samotną krucjatę, pomocnicy Viktora próbowali go powstrzymać, lecz Jayce powalił ich na kolana i wdarł się do samego serca laboratorium. W jego wnętrzu doświadczył potęgi wynalazków Viktora, zasilanych energią magicznego kryształu. Zrozumiał, że musi zniszczyć źródło mocy; jednak na jego drodze stanął sam Viktor. Choć w wyniku starcia obaj naukowcy odnieśli ciężkie rany, Jayce zdołał desperackim ciosem trafić kryształ. Rozbiwszy go, rzucił się do ucieczki, zaś machiny Viktora stanęły w płomieniach. Gdy zmęczony, choć okryty chwałą zwycięstwa, powrócił do domu, mieszkańcy Piltover okrzyknęli go bohaterem. Wynalazca upajał się uwielbieniem, choć wiedział, że jego czyny ściągnęły uwagę wyjątkowo groźnych nieprzyjaciół. Jayce, bezgranicznie oddany misji obrony swego ludu, jest największą nadzieją Piltover na świetlaną przyszłość. Get Jinxed! right|350px Piltover od dawna było znane jako Miasto Postępu – miejsce, gdzie panuje ład i porządek. Ta sielanka została przerwana, gdy w mieście pojawił się nowy przestępca. Ten tajemniczy złoczyńca przypuścił serię ataków, które naraziły na niebezpieczeństwo całe miasto i stanowiły największą falę zbrodni w historii Piltover. W końcu udało się zidentyfikować sprawczynię tych bezsensownych zbrodni. Choć pochodzenie młodej dziewczyny było okryte tajemnicą, kilku osobom udało się zauważyć, że jej broń posiada hextechowe elementy, a na jej ubiór składają się stroje popularne w Zaun. Ponieważ jej pojawienie się zawsze wiązało się z dużymi kłopotami, ci, którzy się z nią spotkali, wkrótce nadali jej imię: . Zniszczenia dokonywane przez Jinx stawały się coraz większe. , szeryf Piltover, ogłosiła stan wyjątkowy i zorganizowała obławę w całym mieście. Nie rezygnując ze starych nawyków, Jinx ogłosiła, że celem jej następnego ataku będzie najlepiej strzeżony budynek w mieście – skarbiec Piltover. Tym samym rzuciła rękawicę swojej przeciwniczce – nieugiętej funkcjonariuszce. Przyozdabiając fasadę skarbca karykaturą oraz dokładną datą i godziną planowanego ataku, Jinx otwarcie wyzwała strażniczkę prawa, by ta spróbowała ją powstrzymać. Postanowiwszy wsadzić wichrzycielkę za kratki, Vi stanęła na czatach przed skarbcem i czekała na przybycie Jinx. Zgodnie z nabazgroloną obietnicą Jinx stawiła się w wyznaczonym czasie. Wiedząc, że to szansa na schwytanie przestępczyni, Vi rzuciła się za nią do wnętrza budynku. Gdy przebijała się przez kolejne ściany, goniła śmiejącą się Jinx, która rozświetlała wnętrze ewakuowanego skarbca kolorowymi wybuchami. Vi wreszcie ją dogoniła, ale dla Jinx nie był to koniec. Zanosząc się obłąkańczym śmiechem, Jinx wystrzeliła grad rakiet i pogrzebała siebie samą i swoją przeciwniczkę pod gruzami budynku. left|175px Kiedy poturbowanej Vi udało się wreszcie wyczołgać spod ruin, po Jinx nie było już ani śladu. Na domiar złego, ze skarbca nie zniknęła nawet jedna złota moneta. Zamiast tego, przestępczyni pozostawiła wiadomość pożegnalną dla swojej ulubionej policjantki, widoczną poprzez nowo powstałą lukę pomiędzy budynkami Piltover. Miejskie światła układały się w prostą prowokację: „Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz”. Gdy Vi czytała wiadomość, usłyszała odległy śmiech swojego nowego nemezis, a miasto po raz pierwszy pogrążyło się w całkowitej ciemności. Poprzednie historie Opowiadania i historie, które zostały zastąpione. Wyścig sterowców right|325px Tailwind - bijący rekordy sterowiec , zaprezentowany na początku roku, pokonał flagowy statek powietrzny - Lead Zeppelin w czasie dorocznego Festiwalu Lotów na Konferencji Techmaturgicznej w Piltover. Zawodnicy Zaun oprotestowali zwycięstwo, uważają, że najnowsze chrono-śmigło zainstalowane na Tailwind umożliwił sterowcowi bezproblemowe przedostanie się przez sztormy nad Bluewind Bay. Sprzeciw został oddalony przez uczestników konferencji. W ciągu kilku miesięcy poprzedzających konferencję, napięcie między Piltover a Zaun gwałtownie rosło. Technologia chrono-śmigła stanowiła potencjalne zagrożenie dla zespołu z Piltover, ponieważ nie przeszła dokładnych testów przed wyścigiem. „Nie mieliśmy pewności, że chrono-śmigło w ogóle zadziała. Tak naprawdę nie jest jeszcze w 100% gotowy.” – przyznała Janna, pilot sterowca Tailwind. „W najbliższych latach będziemy rozwijali potencjał chrono-śmigła.” Wyczekiwany wyścig rozpoczął się w Piltover, a jego trasa biegła na zachód, wzdłuż łańcucha Gór Ironspike i wiodła do Zaun. Następnie rywalizujące sterowce przeleciały nad zdradziecką Bluewind Bay, znaną z letnich sztormów. „Odcinek prowadzący przez Bay jest najbardziej emocjonującą częścią wyścigu.” – powiedział Flint Mackay, koordynator zawodów. „Swego czasu widziałem nie jeden sterowiec, który oberwał błyskawicą lub został zepchnięty z kursu przez silne wichry. Nie ma znaczenia, kto prowadził przez większą część rywalizacji – to Bay wyłania zwycięzców.” W tym roku, Lead Zeppelin od startu z Piltover utrzymywał znaczną przewagę. Okręt flagowy Zaun, monstrum z czarnego metalu i zauńskiej techmaturgii, dzierżyło palmę pierwszeństwa przez cztery ostatnie lata. Kiedy sterowce przelatywały nad zatoką, chrono-śmigło Tailwind przesądził o zwycięstwie Piltover. „Magia chrono-śmigła zadziałała i stworzyła małe zawirowanie czasoprzestrzenne wokół jednostki.” – wyjaśnił , który brał udział w pracach nad nim. „Zaunitanie zdani byli na łaskę sztormu, a nasz mechanizm pozwolił nam przelecieć przez strefę złej pogody zupełnie, jakby nie istniała – znajdowaliśmy się w innym czasie. Lepszym, pogodniejszym.” Po tym, jak Tailwind dotarł do Piltover przed statkiem Lead Zeppelin, przedstawiciele Zaun od razu zakwestionowali zwycięstwo, twierdząc, że chrono-śmigło dało Piltoviańczykom nieuczciwą przewagę. Sprzeciw został jednak oddalony przez uczestników konferencji: „U podstaw Konferencji Techmaturgicznej leży postęp.” – wyjaśnił Ezzle Springworthy, jeden z sędziów. „Zwycięstwo Piltover pokazuje ich technologiczną przewagę na polu sterowcowej techmaturgii. Nie zmienimy werdyktu.” Janna i Zilean wyrazili zadowolenie w związku z kontynuacją prac nad chrono-śmigłem i przygotowaniami do przyszłorocznego wyścigu. Ekipa Zaunu wyraziła chęć „ulepszenia statku.” Ciekawostki *Inspiracją do stworzenia były dwa nurty artystyczne: steampunk i decopunk. **Wygląd metropolii bardziej przypomina Art déco, natomiast sama architektura miasta jest połączeniem tego stylu ze steampunkiem. **Dodatkowo przypomina miasta Columbia i Rapture z serii gier video BioShock. *Herb miasta przypomina herb Alliance Starbird z sagi o Gwiezdnych wojnach. * , , , , , i są artefaktami przydzielonymi do tego miasta-państwa. *Są przezywani przez jako Pilciuchy. Multimedia left Bohaterowie Miasta-Państwa Bohaterowie Powiązani Zobacz także *Piltover na Uniwersum League of Legends *Strona promocyjna Piltover Opowiadania *Dzień Postępu *Najsłabsze Serce Kategoria:Miejsca cs:Piltover de:Piltover en:Piltover fr:Piltover pt-br:Piltover zh:皮尔特沃夫